Living in 2003
by punk-rocker-sango
Summary: Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome are living(not in the feudal area) in 2003 and what happens? will Sango and Miorku fall in love? Will Kagome start to like sesso-maru? Find out. please rr
1. chapter 1:insomnia

"Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome." Miroku woke in a cold sweat. This is the third time and the week wasn't over yet. "Why do these names sound so familiar," he mumbled. It was three in the morning, so he turned on insomniac's theatre until it was time to get up. He usually gets up at six, so he waited. 'Beep.beep.beep.' His alarm clock went off. He shut it off and got up. HE grabbed a black t-shirt and some baggy pants. He stood up and rubbed his eyes. He grabbed his black converse and put them on, then walked out the door with a yawn. 'Time to go to work,' he thought.  
  
He jumped into his car, a viper, and drove off to his first job, the coffee shop. "You're late for work!!! His boss shouted.  
  
"Only by a minute," he retorted.  
  
"I want no lip from you, Miroku. And, this time, don't grope the female customers," she said, exasperated.  
  
"What's your name again?" he asked, only being his first day here.  
  
"It's Kag- I mean, um, Kiki," she said, keeping her real name secret.  
  
A tapping on the window was heard. "Hello, I want my coffee sometime today!" An irritated voice said.  
  
"Coming!" Miroku said. He was so bored of serving and he just started the job.  
  
"Here's your coffee, black, just how you like it," Miroku said as he handed the coffee to Ivan, a regular. He is very impatient, kinda like a p.m.s.ing man, except he is all the time.  
  
"It's about time," he snorted. Just then, something caught Miroku's eye. It was a girl she worked with at his other two jobs-Miroku liked to work. He likes to meet people-mostly girls.  
  
"Can I have an expresso? Wait a minute-is that you, Miroku?" she asked.  
  
"Hi Sara-I mean, cat," he said, forgetting her nickname. She hated to be called her real name, Sarah, so all the people she knew called her cat, because she was obsessed with cats. "Expresso coming up," Miroku said in a buisnessy tone.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
"Inu- I mean, Ivan, can I see you for a minute?" a voice came from the back.  
  
"Sure, um, Kiki," he said. He walked in the back, leaving Miroku and cat to talk.  
  
"What, Kagome?" Ivan said to who was supposedly Kiki.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you think we should tell them who they really are?" Kagome asked Supposedly Ivan.  
  
"No, I think we should wait to 'get to know them,' then tell them, so they don't think we're nuts," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Good point. I just thought today would be a great day because they're both here," she said.  
  
"Lets just wait," he said.  
  
"Thanks," she replied.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Well, see you at hot topic!" Cat shouted as she walked off. Miroku waved back to her.  
  
"Man, I wish she was mine," he said softly.  
  
"Hey, Miroku, you're shift's done," Kiki called.  
  
"Okay, I'll just clean the bar and I'll be on my way," he called back.  
  
"Whatever. See you tomorrow," she called back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You're here," Cat called.  
  
"Yeah, I had to clean the bar," he said back. "So, did you like the coffee?" he asked.  
  
"It was pretty good. The place I used to have coffee at got lazy, and when I found a bug in my coffee, I left that place," she said.  
  
"I don't blame you. That's nasty," he said. "I like your outfit. Did you get your bellybutton pierced?" he asked.  
  
"No, I did it myself. It's happy bunny. Wanna see?"  
  
"Sure," he said. He leaned down to see. It said, 'Hi, loser," on it. It was pretty cool. He was still admiring what she was wearing. She was wearing really baggy black pants and an acid green top with black long- sleeved mesh covering. It was really cool.  
  
"So, do you like it?" she asked.  
  
"I love it," he replied.  
  
"I got new earrings, too," she said. She had four hoops in each ear, and one skull in her cartilage.  
  
"I like them," he said. He hadn't groped her yet.  
  
"Hello?" an innocent voice came from the counter.  
  
"Oh, better help her," Cat said. "What do you need?" she asked.  
  
"I'm buying this care bear," she said shyly.  
  
Cat bent over the counter to get the little pink bear from the little girl, and Miroku couldn't resist. He reached over and grabbed her butt. Of course, Cat just had to kick him in the nuts. He squeaked.  
  
"Is he okay?" The little girl asked.  
  
"Yeah, he's just dandy. That will be $7.50," she said as she smiled.  
  
"here you go," the little girl said, and handed Cat the money.  
  
"Here's your change, and your receipt," she said and handed all the stuff to the girl. "And here's your bear," she said at last.  
  
"Cat, Miroku, your shift's over," a voice called from the back.  
  
"See ya, boss," they both said at the same time.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey, you need a ride?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Not if you're going to pull that crap that you did in the store," she said.  
  
"No, I won't do that in the car," he said.  
  
"Then I would be happy for you to drive me to work," she said, and tossed her bike in his trunk.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"We're here, boss," they both shouted as they entered the store that specialized in japanimation and anime.  
  
"Glad to see you," he said.  
  
"Let's pop a CD in the stereo," Cat said as she grabbed a simple plan CD and put it in. When addicted came on, Miroku started singing. He sounded pretty good, actually.  
  
"Hey, Miroku," Cat said.  
  
"What?" He replied.  
  
"Sing that song again," she said as she went back to that part. When the song was over, she said, "You're a good singer."  
  
"Thanks," he said.  
  
"Hey Cat, your book came in," her boss said.  
  
"Okay, I'm purchasing it right now," she said, and put the money in the cash register and made a receipt for her. She grabbed the book. Her boss left early, and Cat and Miroku closed the store.  
  
"Lets go, Miroku," She said impatiently. He ran out the door, and she locked up.  
  
"Want a ride home?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," she said. He took her home, and she grabbed her bike. "Bye!" She shouted and waved. He waved back as he pulled out of her driveway.  
  
When he got to his house, He found a cat on the floor. It was a calico, small and starving. "I'll name you Callie," he said and took the cat into his house.  
  
NOTE~ So, did you like it? I hope you did. It does get more exciting, I promise you. please r/r. 


	2. chapter 2:A day with a cat

For all who reviewed and liked it, thanks.  
  
'Beep.beep.beep.' Miroku's alarm went off. He woke up, got dressed, and was ready to walk out the door when he remembered the cat he found last night. Callie was sitting in her bed he made for her the night before. "Come on, you're coming to work with me," he said. He picked her up and headed out the door into his car.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Good morning, Kiki," Miroku said as he walked into the door.  
  
"You scared me," she replied. "Why do you have a cat with you?"  
  
"I found her abandoned in my carport, so I'm taking care of her, and her name is Callie," he said.  
  
"Okay, well that's good for you," she said. A tap on the glass was heard.  
  
"Hello, open up," Ivan said.  
  
"You have a customer," Kiki said. Miroku went to the counter and put the cat on the counter.  
  
"A cat? I hate cats!" Ivan said, and tried to catch the helpless kitten. Miroku hit Ivan and grabbed the cat.  
  
"No, that's cruelty to animals. And besides, what did Callie ever do to you?" Miroku questioned.  
  
"Nothing, but-" and Ivan was interrupted.  
  
"Then don't try to kill her," Miroku said calmly. With that, he walked off, and made Ivan's coffee, then brought it to him. Cat came up the road.  
  
"What a cute cat!" she squealed.  
  
"Why, thank you," he said in a smooth voice. "He was abandoned on my carport. Later I found a note that said to take care of her. Her name is Callie."  
  
"She is so cute, but can I get some coffee?" she questioned.  
  
"Coming right up," he said, and walked off while Cat played with Callie.  
  
He returned with her coffee, and took the cat to put her in a bed. Ivan and Cat left and Miroku cleaned off the counter. "Bye!" he yelled to Kiki, and walked out the door. He saw Sango waiting for him by his car.  
  
"I need a ride," Cat said.  
  
"My pleasure to take you," he said. With that she plopped into his car and buckled her seatbelt.  
  
"Let's go, I'm late as it is. I got to switch my hours," she said.  
  
"Okay, I'm coming," he gently put the cat in Cat's lap, and then got into the car.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"C'mon, lets pick the pace up," Cat said.  
  
"Is it my fault your bike was stolen," Miroku said.  
  
"No, but the boss is going to kill me," she said. She aced into Hot Topic. "I already checked with our other boss and he just moved my hours to your time," she said. Then she went to talk to the boss. Five minutes later she came out. "She switched my hours to the same as yours," she said to Miroku.  
  
"Great, I mean, how convenient," he said, trying not to sound excited. They worked until time was up. Then they shopped around, because today the other shop was closed. It was some Japanese holiday today.  
  
"Hey, look at this cute happy bunny cat bed," he showed Cat.  
  
"How cute! You should get it for Callie. What about this stuff?" she said.  
  
"Cool. You should get all that stuff," he said, while looking at certain things and picking some stuff up. Soon they were checked out and they left.  
  
"Hey, do you want to come play with Callie at my house? But first, I got to go to Petsmart to get some stuff for her," he said.  
  
"Sure, whatever," she said.  
  
They walked out of the mall, with the cat in her bed. "Hey Cat, the car's this way," Miroku said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, right. Sorry, I'm used to grabbing my bike and riding off," she said.  
  
"Yeah well, let's go to Petsmart," he said. He put the cat down, got in the car, waited for Cat to get in, and drove off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Okay, I need food, toys, a catbox, and some kitty litter," Miroku said to himself, half aloud and half to himself.  
  
"Let's go look for the stuff," Cat said, while holding Callie. They got all the stuff, checked out, and headed for Miroku's house.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They stopped at a really nice house with a garage and a beautiful courtyard. "This is our house?" she asked amazed.  
  
"It used to be my parents house, but they died in a car accident," he said. "So, how did you get to the coffee shop if you don't have a bike?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I live really close to it. Do you have a guestroom, because if you do I'll just stay here for the night, so you don't have to drive me home," she said.  
  
He of course couldn't decline. "But what about your clothes?" Miroku had to ask.  
  
"I got a new outfit today at Hot Topic," she replied. "So do you?"  
  
"Yes," he said. "But it is Kind of a mess, so you'll have to sleep in the extra bed in my room," he said.  
  
"Okay," she said. 'I don't see why I just can't sleep on the couch,' she thought.  
  
They fixed a little place for the cat in Miroku's room, then they talked for a while. "You have really pretty eyes," he said.  
  
"Thank you," she said and blushed. "Oh, would you look at the time," she said to distract him. "Time for dinner." She got up off the couch and started to make dinner. Miroku fixed up his room a little.  
  
"Dinner!" she shouted and Miroku came in the kitchen.  
  
"What did you make?" he asked.  
  
"I made some spaghetti with garlic bread and the red sauce has meat and basil in it," she said. "And for dessert, angel food cake."  
  
Miroku watched her gracefully put the food on the plates and give one to him. They walked to the table, sat down, and ate in silence.  
  
"Well, I'd better get to bed," Cat said and walked into Miroku's bedroom. She closed the door and went to bed. Miroku soon went to bed, too.  
  
NOTE~ Still r/r. I think this story stinks, still. What do you think? 


	3. Chapter 3: a day without rules

'Beep.beep.beep,' Miroku's alarm clock went off. But today seemed different. He got up, grabbed a black linkin park t-shirt and baggy jeans, then headed into the shower. He got out and grabbed Callie, and then it hit him. Someone was in his house. "Cat," he called.  
  
"Yes," she called from the kitchen. "Come eat breakfast. I made pancakes." She set his alarm clock to 5:00 so he had time to eat.  
  
"But, I have to go to work," he said.  
  
"Actually, I set your alarm clock to 5:00 so you could have the most important meal of the day," she responded and smiled.  
  
"Well then, I'll eat," he said.  
  
"This morning I went to the store. Your cabinets were empty. I took your car," she said.  
  
"Do you have a drivers license? If so, why don't you have a car?" Miroku questioned.  
  
"Well, I have one just in case I ever wanted a car, but I never got one because it just didn't appeal to me," she said. "Let's eat."  
  
"It smells really good," he said, and licked his lips. He sat down at the table.  
  
"My secret recipe. I was thinking, Why don't I stay here for a while until I get a form of travel, so I don't have to walk to the coffee, and I'll make sure you'll get some breakfast. I'll pick up some clothes tonight?" she said.  
  
"Um, sure. After work I'll take you to your house to get your stuff," he told her.  
  
"Okay, then it's settled. I just didn't want to be a nuisance," she said. They ate breakfast, Cat grabbed the cat, and they walked out the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I don't need any coffee today. I made some at your house," she said. "I just never had the patience to, because I usually don't even make breakfast," Cat said. "Oh, yeah, I fed the cat, too. When I got up Callie did, too so I fed her. When she finished she went back to sleep. It was really cute, so I had to draw her," she said, and reached into her bag. She pulled out this very realistic drawing of Callie. "See?" She showed Miroku.  
  
"That's really good, Cat," he said.  
  
"Thanks. I really love drawing. I went to arts school, you know," she said, and pulled out 3 other sketchbooks that were full of drawings. "I really got into it and I started drawing anything I liked."  
  
"Really. That's really interesting. I went to arts school, too. But it wasn't for drawing," he said.  
  
"Then what for?" she asked.  
  
"I wanted to be a journalist. So I went to arts school to learn more." He reached into his bag and pulled out 5 journals, and only 1 wasn't filled up. Cat could tell because he had a bookmark where he stopped.  
  
"Nice work," she said. "I'll tell you what. I'll read your novels if you look at my pictures," she said.  
  
"It's a deal," he said. They swapped books, but Miroku gave her all the ones but the one he was working on. "You can't read this one," he said. "It's not finished." He put the books in his bag. They reached the building by now.  
  
"You can come help me out, if you want," he said.  
  
"Okay. It sounds like fun," she said. Ivan was, of course, there. He was never a minute late.  
  
"Cat, can you do me a favor?" he said, Taking Callie from her.  
  
"What?" she said.  
  
"Can you please pour a cup of coffee for Ivan. You don't have to do anything special to it, because He likes it black. Kiki always makes some coffee when she gets here," he said, and fixed a place in the corner for the cat to stay.  
  
"Sure," she said, and made a cup of coffee for Ivan. She came to the window and handed Ivan the cup of coffee, and tried not to make eye contact.  
  
"Hi, Cat. Hey, I got a question for you," he said, and grabbed her hand. She tried to pull her hand away, but failed miserably.  
  
"What?" she said, trying to get away.  
  
"How come you don't want to date me anymore?" Ivan said. She was very afraid he'd ask that question. They used to have a relationship, but it didn't work out. Ivan was still kind of upset over it.  
  
She gulped hard. "Because I don't like you anymore," she said nervously. He tightened his grip. "Let go!" she yelled.  
  
Miroku ran up and said, "What's wrong?" He realized what was happening. "Let her go," he said, and looked at Ivan with a serious face. Ivan let go, and walked off with his coffee.  
  
"Thank you," she said, and gave him a peck on the cheek. She walked off and dusted the stuff. 2 hours later Miroku's shift was over. They left and went to their job at Hot Topic.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Thanks again for standing up for me at the coffee shop," she said as they walked into Hot Topic. "See, Ivan and me used to date, and I broke up with him. He still is kind of upset over it."  
  
"Oh, I see. That explains it. I thought he liked Kiki," he said.  
  
"That's what I thought. But I guess not," she said. "Well, better turn on the radio. I don't like quiet rooms." She turned it to a punk station, and 'My alien' by simple plan came on. Miroku started singing to it.  
  
Soon, that job was over. They headed to the parking lot, and by then the cat was wide-awake. "Let's go th the Japan store," Miroku said. "Oh, we got new stuff. The boss decided he wanted to sell more than just comics and drawing books. He ordered some toys and other things."  
  
"Really?" Cat asked.  
  
"Yeah, He called last night to tell me that he wasn't in the United States and he won't be for a couple of days, because He was still visiting his Japanese relatives," he said.  
  
"Oh, then I guess it'll just be the two of us," she said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Come on, Callie," Cat said as she and Miroku opened the empty shop. The put the new items on the rack by the window. She was picking up the boxes when Miroku couldn't resist. WHACK!  
  
"I still can't believe that someone as nice as you would stoop to that low," she said as she watched him rub his face. She picked all the rest of the boxes up, and then headed out to the dumpster. She came back 2 minutes later. They had very few customers that day. Sooner than they had thought, it was time to go.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They stopped in a neighborhood that was similar to Miroku's. "There it is," Cat said and pointed to a nice 1-story townhouse with an old oak tree and a courtyard. Miroku stopped at the house. Cat got out, ran in the house, grabbed some clothes, and was out of the house in 7 minutes. They went back to Miroku's house.  
  
"What do you want tonight?" Cat called out as she put her stuff down.  
  
"Whatever you want to make," he called back.  
  
"Japanese it is," she said to herself aloud.  
  
A half-hour later he called Miroku for dinner. There was fried rice, chow mein, and sesame chicken. They had a conversation while eating. "Well, I got to go to bed. Tomorrow is Saturday, so we don't have work tomorrow." She yawned and went to bed. Miroku stayed up a little while longer to wash the dishes. Then he took Callie to bed, and he went to bed.  
  
NOTE~ I hope you liked this one. I kinda like it, but I still think it stinks. But I did get a lot of good reviews for it. Plz r/r. 


End file.
